


Ten Years

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim receives a special present from Blair on their tenth anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

Okay, disclaimer time: Everything Sentinel related in here doesn't belong to me, I'm not trying to make any money off of it either. The song is called "Wildberry Pie" and is by David Wilcox. I don't own it either. 

This story is rated PG, and is just sap-ola. It's just one of those days. 

## Ten Years

by Debra H.  


Jim climbed the stairs to the loft, wondering if he had beaten Blair home tonight. It was their tenth anniversary, and they had a tradition that they alternated who made all the celebration plans from year to year. This year was Blair's turn, and Jim had loved watching his partner bubble with excitement all week preparing for it. 

He unlocked the front door, noticing, without trying, the heartbeat that was so familiar from upstairs. Jim started to call Blair's name when he noticed a box on the floor with his name scrawled on the outside. He picked it up and read the rest of the writing. 'Open this now.' 

Ellison shrugged and slid the top off of the box. Inside was a large book. Jim flipped open the cover and scanned the first page. 'Our Scrapbook. I love you, Jim.' 

Jim distractedly walked over to the couch and sank down, setting the book on his lap. The first page was full of pictures of each of them growing up, including baby pictures and school pictures. *Where the hell did he get a picture of me in a baby tub??* 'What Went Before' was written across the top of the page. 

The next page was full of pictures and newspaper clippings from their first few months together. 'My Blessed Protector,' was the title of the page. *So long ago.* 

The pages were all packed with pictures and other memories. The picture of them in tuxes from Simon's wedding. An invitation to Blair's graduation and the letter offering him a job at Rainier. A commendation letter from the mayor for Jim and Blair. 

And the more personal things. The flattened box from the tube of calamine lotion they had to buy after a certain camping trip. *Never knew you could get poison ivy in such interesting places before that.* A pressed rose from the dozen that Jim had gotten Blair for their first anniversary. The receipt for the matching rings they wore. 

The next-to-last page was titled 'A Song for Us.' 

>   
>  When you pick a sprig of balsam pine  
> On your hike along the mountain view  
> You can wrap the scent in corduroy  
> And bring the mountain home with you
> 
> And when you sit beside the ocean's edge  
> And dream of what might come to be  
> Your fingers keep the taste of salt  
> From the castles made beside the sea.
> 
> I'm lonely at work now  
> My hand holds my chin  
> And my mischievous fingers remind me and cover my grin.
> 
> The scent takes me dreaming to wildberry pie  
> And the wind hits my sails with the sound of your  
> trembling sigh.
> 
> When we work to make the berry pie  
> Lips can tell where we have been  
> Out picking huckleberries wild  
> To bring the harvest home again.
> 
> And on the way we sang a tune  
> And what I said what was what I meant  
> Our love is like a red, red rose  
> It leaves a certain subtle scent.

And the last page held only four lines, written in Blair's handwriting. 

>   
>  I've given you my life, my heart, my trust,  
> And you've never misused those.  
> For that, you are and always will be  
> My love.

Jim closed the book and walked upstairs to join his life, his love, his partner in everything.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
